


Chosen

by InsaneJuliann



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/pseuds/InsaneJuliann
Summary: Prompt: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU - Alphas are the majority and Omegas are the minority and, as such, the Alphas compete for the Omegas instead of the other way around. Maybe there’s some sort of pageant where the Alphas have to display their prowess in some tangible way, or must prove their physical capabilities via intense feats of strength. Or maybe even cooking to show that they would be a good provider! I'd prefer Tony as a Omega and Bucky an Alpha! Imagine Bucky earnestly trying his best to win Tony over (whether or not they're already in a relationship).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> So this is my first time writing anything A/B/O - and it's a very light form of it, so I hope that's okay. I also tried to touch on some of the short prompts - wedding rings, and stylish (or not) Tony and Bucky - just a bit, since they fit well with this. Hope you enjoy the established relationship fluff the prompt inspired!

“What the hell are you watching?” Bucky asked, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He’d been up late to Skype with Tony, on a business trip over in Japan for two weeks. Three days in and Bucky’d gotten shit-all sleep at night, either due to the bed being too empty and cold, or because he’d stayed up to talk with Tony.

Clint tilted his head back, staring at Bucky upside down from the back of the couch. “Seriously? You’ve been around for years and still haven’t watched any reality TV?”

Bucky scrunched his nose, shrugged. “I have more important things to do with my time,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Clint said, “It’s The Pageant.” When Bucky stared in confusion, Clint added, “You know? Where Alphas display their skills and prowess to be chosen by an Omega?”

“That’s… a TV show?”

“Well yeah,” Clint said. “People love watching these things. I’m not sure how they find the Omegas for it, but Alphas sign up all the time and hope they win the lotto to perform on the show. It’s cool,” Clint added, gesturing to the screen, remote in hand still.

Hesitantly, Bucky came over and settled on the couch next to Clint, watching the half a dozen or so Alphas on the screen doing… some kind of cooking competition? In front of three people, two of them looking professional, the other dressed up like for some fancy party.

The fancy one was the Omega, Bucky found out, who tasted all the food and criticized or praised it. The other two were a baker and a chef, world-famous, who added their own opinions. Bucky winced and sunk down the back of the couch in sympathy in some of the cases. These people were _harsh_ , and in the end one Alpha was sent home with what seemed minimal or false sympathy.

“People like this?” Bucky asked, voice a little smaller than he liked.

“Well, yeah,” Clint said, blithely flipping through channels for something else to watch now that the show was over. “People on this show are like minor celebrities.”

“But they’re so mean,” Bucky wanted to say. He didn’t; instead he swallowed tightly and left ten minutes later when Clint was absorbed into some sports channel.

~*~*~

“Hey,” Bucky said softly when Tony’s face came into view on the screen.

“Hey,” Tony replied with a heavy sigh, yanking off his tie roughly, looking exhausted. “Next time, I’m packing you in my suitcase to bring with me.”

“That bad?”

Falling onto his bed, Tony reached out and tugged the laptop closer, blinking slowly. “I hate these things. Half the time no one is listening to what I’m even saying, they’re too busy pandering and flattering and…. I know it’s stupid to complain,” he said, small and quiet. “Omegas are respected, are revered. But… it’s only because I’m an Omega. It’s not for me.”

“It can’t be easy,” Bucky agreed.

“But it could be worse,” Tony said, shrugging, eyes not quite meeting his. “I have it easy – I mean, what’s so hard about Alphas fawning over me, right? I just… miss you I guess,” Tony said with a soft, wry smile. “You listen when I talk. You see me.”

“I love you,” Bucky said, smiling all wide and soft and fond.

“I love you too.”

~*~*~

“Dude, you do not want to pick that up,” Sam said, sipping his coffee.

Bucky paused, hand halfway to the paper facedown on the counter. “Um-“

“Piece of shit garbage,” Steve ranted, stalking into the kitchen, snatching up the magazine into a pile of others, cause three to topple to the ground. Growling, Steve went over to the garbage and slammed them into there. Bucky bent down to pick up the fallen ones, which made Steve yelp, “Don’t-!”

The covers showed Tony and some beautiful woman, tall and confident, their arms linked together. The headlines declared: **TONY STARK: NEW FASHION FORWARD ALPHA?**

Frowning slightly, Bucky skimmed through the magazine to the article, words and phrases jumping out at him, pictures burning into his eyes.

“Tony’d never cheat on you!” Steve hissed, furious, offended.

“I know,” Bucky said quietly, closing the magazine and setting it with the others in a neat pile. He walked over and dropped them in the garbage. “I trust him,” Bucky added, smiling easily.

Steve’s tension dropped by a good few levels and he nodded, firm and approving. “Those rags don’t know anything, they’re just trying to make money.”

“Nothing makes money like an Omega’s love life,” Sam said drolly, sipping his coffee as he glanced between the two of them.

Steve snorted, going off on a different rant. Bucky glanced down at his clothes – jeans with scuffed hems, a t-shirt and a too-large hoodie, hair held back with a hair clip he’d stolen from Natasha.

Swallowing, face warm, Bucky slunk out of the room to see if he couldn’t find something nicer to wear.

~*~*~

Bucky opened his arms when Tony appeared in the airport, and Tony immediately came to snuggle into them, burying his face into Bucky’s chest with a heavy sigh. Tucking his nose into Tony’s hair, Bucky took a deep breath and let it out softly.

They separated after a few minutes of holding each other and rocking lightly in place. Tony raised his brows, leaned back, and looked Bucky up and down.

“Did Pepper take you shopping or something?”

“Natasha,” Bucky muttered, face flushing.

Tony’s head tilted, eyes sharp and thoughtful; Bucky glanced away slightly.

“Hm,” Tony said simply. He linked arms with Bucky and rested the side of his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “Let’s get home. I haven’t been able to wear anything comfortable for two weeks, I’m itchy with stress, and just want you to make me feel calm and safe again. Please.”

“Whatever you need,” Bucky agreed, turning and dipping his head to get a deep breath of Tony’s hair again.

~*~*~

Bucky got up early the next morning, planning on making Tony breakfast. He wasn’t bad at cooking, but maybe he was feeling a bit insecure over how… acceptable an Alpha he was for someone as amazing as Tony. So he woke up early, took extra care in making the pancakes – a hint of vanilla, some semi-sweet chocolate chips. Tony’s usual wake-up time went by, and then another half hour, and….

Worried, Bucky got up from the table, heated up the now luke-warm cups of coffee, and went to their bedroom.

“Tony?” he called softly, nudging the door open. “You okay?”

He got a noncommittal grunt in reply. Tony was propped up by all the pillows on the bed, stacked against the headboard. One hand was massaging around the reactor, his mouth pinched with pain.

Bucky made a soft, sympathetic sound. “Hey,” he said, walking over. He leaned over, kissing the top of Tony’s head, and carefully passed him his cup of coffee. Tony smiled wanly, sipped, hummed.

“Taken anything for it?” Bucky asked, setting his own coffee on the bedside table.

Tony shook his head. “Hadn’t muscled up the strength to actually stand up and move yet.”

“Don’t,” Bucky suggested. “I’ll get some for you, and breakfast.”

Sighing and smiling gratefully, Tony thanked him and drank more of his coffee. Bucky just smiled back, went to fetch the prescribed pain medication that was kept in the bathroom, and then went to get a glass of water and their breakfast. It took two trips, but soon he was settled into bed next to Tony, an arm around his shoulder, plates balanced carefully in their laps.

Tony, halfway through eating, turned to drag the tip of his nose under Bucky’s jaw before kissing him under the ear softly. “This is great, Bucky. Thank you.”

Bucky licked his lips, hoping the warmth flaring through his chest wasn’t showing on his cheeks as well, and said, “Anything for you.”

Tony smiled crookedly and went back to his pancakes. “Dangerous words, darling, dangerous words,” he teased.

~*~*~

"Hey," Bucky said, settling next to Tony on the couch with a cup of coffee. Tony groaned obscenely and took it, sipping with his eyes closed.

"You're the best," he murmured, eyes thin slits, head still tilted close to the cup of coffee. "The only way this could be better was cookies." He gave Bucky a hopeful side-eye.

Bucky laughed. "Sorry, no cookies on hand. But... how about a massage?"

Tony blinked at him, head tilting, a confused little smile on his face. "I - sure."

Nodding, Bucky shifted closer, and Tony turned, still cradling the coffee close to his chest. Bucky carefully set his fingers at the base of Tony's skull and began massaging, working his way down Tony's neck slowly. Over his collarbones, his shoulders, down to the middle of his back. Tony went loose and pliant under him, humming and softly groaning with pleasure, hardly moving except for a few more sips of coffee.

Bucky licked his lips. Tony was gorgeous, and so beautiful, and touching him when he was like this made Bucky's mouth dry a bit. He was tempted to lean in, place his lips to the back of Tony's neck. He didn't, because this was supposed to be about Tony, about making him feel special, about giving him something nice. Something that Bucky could give him, any time he wanted, that Bucky was skilled at and could provide-

Tony shifted, leaning back against him. His head settled against Bucky's shoulder, and he blinked up at him sleepily, the smile on his face tender and warm. "You're so good to me," he mumbled.

Bucky caved and ducked his head to press his lips - light, chaste - to the crook of Tony's neck. Just for a moment, and then he shifted back up to instead kiss Tony's temple, lips lingering there. "Nothing less than you deserve."

~*~*~

“Has anyone else noticed Tony’s more… well, weird than usual?”

Bucky lifted his head, frown firmly in place. “Tony’s not that weird,” he protested.

Clint held up his hands. “Look, it’s not a _bad_ thing, we’re all kind of-“

“Quirky,” Natasha offered with a slight smirk. Clint pointed at her, then touched his nose, smiling.

“What Nat said. Quirky. I’m just saying, he’s a bit more… well, _more_ than usual. Isn’t he?”

“I have noticed he seems stressed about something. He won’t talk to me about it,” Bruce said, head tilting thoughtfully. He glanced at them all, before focusing on Bucky. “I’m sure he’ll talk to us about it when he’s ready.” Bruce turned back to his article before he could catch sight of the unease on Bucky’s face.

Bucky glanced at Natasha questioningly, and she shrugged. “He has seemed on edge about something,” she agreed.

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve stared at his plate, shoving food around it nervously. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” he said, quick and uncomfortable, before shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

Bucky was _not_ reassured.

He paid more attention, and yeah, Tony did seem a bit more tense, more antsy, than usual. Bucky tried to carefully press and see if something was bothering him – a project, the press, something at SI – but it seemed all things were going well everywhere. For once, Tony said with a weird laugh.

After a few days of it, Bucky just… decided he’d have to ask.

“Hey,” he said, when they were sitting on the couch together after dinner. Tony was going through Netflix to find something for them to watch, and they were both relaxed and comfortable. It seemed like a good time to talk.

“Can you tell me something?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Tony said, somewhat distracted.

“What’s bothering you?”

Tony paused, blinked, and turned to face Bucky. “Huh?”

Bucky brought his hand up and ran his fingers gently through the hair at Tony’s temples. “You’ve been a bit more anxious than usual lately. I can’t figure out why, so I was wondering if you’d mind telling me.”

“Oh,” Tony said, sounding nervous suddenly. “I… um.”

“You don’t have to,” Bucky soothed. Tony’s voice had shaken slightly, and his eyes darted around, and he didn’t want to make Tony uncomfortable.

Tony shifted, eyes darting around some more, before he looked at Bucky and blurted, “I’m kind of scared out of my mind, and trying not to talk myself out of doing something. And kind of failing at it, you know. I do that a lot – fail at things.”

“Hardly,” Bucky said, raising a brow. “You’re incredibly successful.”

“I’m terrible with people. And social skills, unless I’m schmoozing. Like the other month, in Japan. Heard about that stupid article, by the way. Was that why you were dressed so nicely to pick me up?”

“…Yeah,” Bucky admitted, grimacing. “I – Clint showed me this show, where I guess Alphas show off their skills and prowess for an Omega, and-“

Tony rolled his eyes. “Reality TV. Of course Clint watches that.” He shifted closer, hand resting lightly on Bucky’s thigh. “I don’t _care_ how you dress, Bucky.”

“I know. I knew it then, too, I just… I don’t know,” he said hopelessly. “I guess I just got to thinking about it, and… you’re so amazing. You could have any Alpha you wanted out there – someone that can-“

“Yeah, no,” Tony said firmly, cutting him off. He blew out a breath, and said, “Okay. Okay. Wait here.”

Bucky watched, confused, as Tony got up and left their living room. He came back a few minutes later with… a sock.

He frowned, shooting the sock and then Tony a questioning, disbelieving look when Tony settled back on the couch. Tony gave him a quick, nervous grin.

“I-“ Tony cleared his throat. “I told you I’ve been trying not to talk myself out of something.”

“Okay,” Bucky said.

“Because I fail at things a lot. I’m a handful – I mean, even for an eccentric, famous Omega, I’m kind of out there as _appealing_.”

“I don’t-“

“But you – you just take it all in stride. I spend three days on a workshop bender and you’re just there, making sure I eat at least once a day and that I’m not doing anything dangerous without a nap first. And you don’t get mad about it! Or, like, the other day when I was hurting, you just took care of me, and-“

“Of course I did,” Bucky said, straightening slightly. “I-“

“No one’s really made that kind of effort before,” Tony said, quiet and small. “I mean, Jarvis. And Pepper and Rhodey and Happy, they care. The team. But not… not like that. I – you do things like that, and I just can _feel_ how much you love me.”

“I do love you,” Bucky said.

“I know. I know.” Tony took a breath. “Which is why this should be easy, but it’s not. Because I keep thinking about worst-case scenarios, and losing everything and-“

“Tony-“

“Just – just-“ Tony stopped, frowned determinedly. “I don’t want any other Alpha out there, Bucky. I want you.” He stuck his hand into the sock, and pulled it out and opened his fist to show… a ring. Simple band of some kind of shiny metal, small etchings of some sort that Bucky couldn’t quite make out unless he looked closer.

“I want you,” Tony repeated quickly. “I choose you.”

Bucky swallowed, licked his lips. “You… that’s a ring.”

Tony laughed, stretching up onto his knees and touching his forehead to Bucky’s. “Yes, it is. Steve helped me with it – he’s got better hands for artistic detail, and all. I got the metal from T’Challa, so you know, it’s not going to break or anything during a fight.”

“This is why you’ve been so nervous lately,” Bucky said.

“Yep.”

“You want to marry me.”

“God, yes.”

Bucky glanced up from the ring, meeting Tony’s eyes, which were both warm with affection and tight with nerves. Tony was hiding it pretty well otherwise. A smile began stretching across his face, and he reached up to cup Tony’s cheeks, biting his lip. “I love you. Yes. Please.”

“Yeah?” Tony said, wide smile breaking out, crinkling the corners of his eyes in Bucky’s favorite way.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky repeated.

Tony’s kiss was breathtaking, bruising, his arms linking around Bucky’s neck. He pulled back quickly, fumbling to put the ring on Bucky’s metal finger, and then kissed him again, tugging until he was leaning back on the couch with Bucky on top of him, wrapped up together, kissing, kissing, kissing.

“You’re perfect – for me,” Bucky said softly.

“I love you, too,” Tony said, grinning. “Get back to kissing me, though.”

Laughing, Bucky did as his Omega commanded.


End file.
